Healing Scars
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: Cobaltshipping oneshot. Heartbroken, Rei wanders off to find some time alone, only to run into someone she didn't expect. After speaking to him, she realizes that she's not the only one that has scars that have yet to heal...


**Hi people! :D Okay, so this one-shot is dedicated to Cobaltshipping (Johan x Rei). A pairing that I love and is highly ignored. I came up with this idea like a week ago, hope you like it! And no pairing flames!**

**Warnings!: yes, there is implied One-sided Spiritshipping and Charmershipping, and Implied Fianceshipping.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gx!!

Sighing, Rei ran her fingers lightly through her untidy hair and flipped it back, displeased with how uncooperative her hair was today. It added to her already growing feelings of angst, which were currently piling up inch by inch. Even this happy go lucky girl had her troubles.

First of all, she got detention from Cronos because she had been up all night studying for the test they had that day, and had forgotten her homework on her dresser when she left for class. Cronos, being the annoying jerk that he was, refused to let her off and had thrown her in detention. Of course, a few weeks ago she would have been more ecstatic at the prospect of being in detention due to Judai's constant presence in the detention hall. However, at the moment all she wanted was to be well away from Judai.

As of the week before, Judai and Asuka were offically going out. As much as Rei wanted to be happy for Asuka, she found herself unable to congratulate her with all the negative emotions swimming inside her gut. She was angry. Angry and jealous. Of course Asuka had won. She'd known him longer, had a better chance. Rei, who hadn't really gotten to know him until this year, just hadn't had enough time to compete for Judai's heart.

Feeling even worse than she had before, Rei strode out of the detention hall and past the Osiris Dorms. Having finished her detention with Cronos, and managing to avoid Judai's gaze the entire time, Rei was finally ready to be by herself. Hardly noting the stars that were already blanketing the sky, Rei navigated along the path to her favorite cliff by moonlight. Maybe if she was lucky, she would fall asleep out here and end up sleeping in the next day, which was Saterday. Since she hadn't told anyone about this spot, her friends would have quite a hard time finding her.

Lost in thought, Rei rounded the corner that led to her destination, only to halt in shock.

Someone was already there.

His teal hair was swaying back and forth with the gentle breeze, making it look to be even more untameable than usual. His green eyes were narrowed in concentration, as if he to was lost in thought, and his legs were folded neatly beneath him.

Feeling nervous and self conscious all of a sudden, Rei walked quietly so she could sit beside him in the grass.

He didn't turn to look at her.

Feeling even more nervous, Rei began to fiddle with the end of her shirt. It was a habit that she had picked up as a child, and continued to do til this day.

"You okay?"

His soft voice startled her out of her jumbled thoughts, and she turned to stare at him. He still wasn't looking at her, but his attention was obviously on her at the moment.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She whispered, hoping that he wasn't able to tell that she was lying through her teeth. She wasn't so lucky however.

"Really? Then why do I see dry tears on your face?"

Unable to mask her shock, she lifted a hand gingerly to wipe at her cheeks gently where small tear stain trails were visible. She hadn't realized they were still there, having tried to clean her face before she went to detention.

"I..." She found herself unable to answer him. Just what could she say to him anyway? Besides, she didn't really know him all that well, besides the fact that he saved her life.

A small blush dashed upon her face as she recalled the way his arms had felt around her. Being only semi conscious at the time, she hadn't been able to register the entire feeling. It took her a moment to realize how much she regretted that now.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she felt another tear escape and land on her thigh. She glared at it, hoping that he didn't notice.

He did.

"It's hard, isn't it?" He whispered, his voice barely audible even though he sat right next to her. "To see the one you love with someone else."

She gasped in surprise and swiveled around to face him, having not expected that at all. "How...How did you...I mean, I never...I..."

He chuckled softly, "You didn't have to. It was written all over your face when Asuka told us."

She couldn't argue with that statement. She knew she had always been obvious about her crush on Judai, and the hurt most certainly would have found it's way to her face that day, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

"She's lucky." Rei murmured, doing her absolute best to keep her voice from breaking on her.

"Yeah, she is. Judai is a very likable person."

She eye'd him out of the corner of her eye, reading the emotions written on his face.

He was in the same situation. He liked Judai too.

For some reason, this realization made her feel slightly closer to Johan. He understood her feelings. Understood them perfectly, because he was feeling them too.

Seeing no reason to hide them anymore, Rei allowed the tears to run down her face. Who cares anyway? Wasn't she allowed to cry?

"How...How can...Can you be so..so calm...?" She managed to choke out through her unmanageable sobs.

That smile never left his face. That bittersweet smile...

"Because...That's what love is Rei. It hurt's. You get used to it after awhile."

She barely registered his words, but they set a cruel reality upon her. This probably wouldn't be the last time she went through this. She'd probably end up in this situation again. Broken. Completely alone.

"Hey...It's okay..." She was startled when his arms wrapped around her suddenly, his face buried in her shoulder, as if he too was trying to hide the despair and loneliness he felt. "We'll get through this together..."

She held on tightly, as if he was the last thing keeping her tied to the Earth. Briefly, she wondered if she would fly away if she accidentally let go of him. The concept was slightly frightening, so she tightened her hold on his shirt.

He didn't complain, merely let her pour her heartache out to him. She spilled everything. Before, she had merely been a dam waiting to explode. And now...The dam was long gone.

"It'll take a while, but we'll get over this. Time's healed me before, it can do it again."

"But is that enough?" She couldn't help but wonder, her sobs calming down as she focused her attention more on him. He smelled sweet, like the ocean breeze that was playing with his hair. It registered briefly that it must be really late, but Rei found herself unable to move from Johan's arms.

"Can I...Heal you?"

She shivered slightly when she felt his warm breath against her skin, and fought down the blush that was desperately trying to rise to the surface.

Rei pulled away slightly, just to see his eyes. They were focused entirely on her, liquid swirling around in his eyes, creating a blend of colors. It was only then that she realized that Johan had been crying to. She confirmed this fact when she felt a small damp spot on her shoulder where he had been resting his head merely moments before.

After a moment, she realized that the question had been more than a question. It was a plea for help.

Unable to stop herself, her hand slowly reached out to him and came to rest gently on his face. His eyes were sparkling up at her, shining with unshed tears that he stubbornly refused to let loose, or maybe, he had just run out of strength to cry.

Silently, she wondered who was really in pain. Johan or herself?

"Yes..."

"Rei..."

She smiled softly at him as she caressed his cheek.

"As I will heal you..."

She hadn't been expecting his lips to descend hungrily upon hers.

And she hadn't counting on kissing back.

But she had.

Maybe her scars would heal after all.

**An: Wow, that actually came out better than I expected. :D I am very satisfied with this. Hope you like it!**


End file.
